Into The Fire
by everythingaddison
Summary: Owen and Amelia are happy together, they have everything. But what happens when a woman from Owen's past arrives at GSMH's doorstep? Will their relationship stay strong? Or will it crumble away. -cowritten w/ addie.obsessed
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! So this story is co-written with addie . obsessed!_

 _She wrote this first chapter and from now on it's going to work like she writes a chapter and then I do etc. so we can make up whatever crazy things we want and the other person just continues it from where we left off._

 _The basic storyline though is Owen and Amelia are happy - but all of a sudden Teddy shows up, so yeah._

 _Hope you all enjoy!_

 _Please review and favourite and follow and all that jazz!_

 _Aimée xo_

* * *

Amelia Shepherd woke with a start, and glanced pleadingly at the clock hoping that she wouldn't be late to work again for the fifth time this week.  
'9:15? _Crap!_ ' She shouted to nobody in particular as she stumbled out of bed, heading directly for the shower. Shoving last night's clothes on, she hurriedly combed a hand through her thick black hair and grabbed her purse from the counter as she ran out of the door. Climbing into her car, she briefly checked her phone and saw that there was a message from her boyfriend, Dr Owen Hunt. He was checking where she was - a predictable move as he was very protective over her. She smiled, her mind skimming over the past months being with him. Not only did they have an amazing connection but he never judged her for her addiction, always staying supportive when she went through a rough patch. Even though she had been proudly clean for exactly 1,533 days, there were still those rare few moments when she could feel her hand edging towards the oxycodone in the medical supplies cabinet at the hospital.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the time flashed up in her memos - 9:30. Late for her first patient consultation of the day. Amelia groaned, disappointed that she was letting down her colleagues, and the reputation of the Lady Place. But there was no point wallowing in self pity - she had a job to get to. Turning the keys in the ignition, she sped away with the radio blasting at full volume, windows rolled down. She could use something to pep up her mood, and watching her companions on the road stare in amazement at her and do a double take as she motored past them would do just that.

Arriving at the hospital 15 minutes later, Amelia dug around in her black leather bag to locate her pager and let Owen know that she had arrived. The hospital buzzed with voices, some laced with anger, some with pity, and she threw her head back, revelling in this familiar sound. Home. It appeared that there had been a mass casualty, as an influx of worried family members crowded the entrance and interns were running around like headless chickens. This was a regular occurrence, but they appeared even more stressed and confused today. She grinned, as she thought about all the awesome neuro cases that she would get to be a part of today.

With a skip in her step, Amelia made her way to the attendings lounge to deposit her stuff in her cubby and change into her loose pants and top. She was stopped in her tracks by an irate Miranda Bailey, who fixed a scornful glare onto her and opened her mouth to give her the 'I'm the Chief and you will abide by my rules' speech.

'Look, I'm sorry Miranda, I know I've been really sucky at making it in to work on time this week, but cut me some slack will you?' Amelia cut in.

'Cut you some slack? What kind of hospital do you think I'm running here? This is no parade Shepherd, you will be here on time. Am I understood?' Bailey scalded, a look of disdain on her face. She seemed to have got her old Nazi mojo back, which scared Amelia but also amused her.

'Yes ma'am!' Amelia teased, winking as she started to stroll off in the opposite direction.

'Shepherd! If you see Hunt will you let him know I need to talk with him?' Bailey called, with a sense of urgency in her voice, and something else. _Fear?_

'Okay!' Amelia acknowledged, without turning around. Her voice echoed around the empty hallways, not another person in sight. They must all be down in trauma. She sighed. Why did she never get anything interesting? Since Nicole Herman's epic operation nothing had been able to measure up to it.

She was headed towards her first consult - a young female who had suffered a massive brain bleed after getting into a car accident. Amelia felt confident that the operation she had performed was successful, but only the postoperative exam would be able to give solid evidence of this.

'Hi Jane, how are we doing today?' Amelia asked in a sing-song voice, sounding as enthusiastic as she could about a boring old consult. She lived for the thrill of a catastrophe, a person hanging on for dear life, the sense of death being close but conquering it. That was her element. But she could manage post-ops, as long as she had something exciting lined up for the rest of the day. Amelia flashed a light into the patient's eyes, pleased to see the pupils dilate.

'Looking good, now let's check your reflexes. Can you squeeze my fingers?' She asked, taking hold of the weak, pale hands that lay on the bed before her. Jane's body became lifeless as the monitor started it's incessant warning noise, a straight line flashing across the screen.

'She's crashing! I need some help in here _now!_ Get a crash cart!' Amelia bellowed, starting manual CPR on the patient's chest, panting and staring into the monitor desperately hoping for some trace of life. What the hell had happened?

As the sky grew darker, Amelia finally emerged from the OR, exhausted. Jane kept trying to die on her, but why? What mistake had she made? She was sure that her operation was textbook, but still nothing that she tried would work. Time of death was called. 8:52pm. She raked her hands through her hair while ripping her scrub cap off. She needed to see Owen. He would be able to calm her down, stop her from doing what she knew she would do if she was left alone in a hospital full of drugs on a painful day like this. Starting to run faster towards the attendings lounge, she could feel herself crumbling, hot tears welling up in her eyes. Unable to see where she was going, Amelia ran straight into someone, and she looked up to see who it was.

'Owen!' She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him as the tears fell faster and she shuddered.

'Hey hey hey, what's wrong? Amelia?' he soothed, rubbing small circles on her back.

'Ive-just-had-theworstday' she stuttered gripping his neck and looking into his eyes.

'What can I do to make it better?' He asked pleadingly, directing a small smile at her.

'Just be here.' She decided, placing her head on his shoulder again, already feeling slightly better at his presence.

'Maybe we should go somewhere else so we can talk about this with more privacy - want to meet me in an on-call room? I just have a couple of things I need to finish and then you have me all to yourself for the evening' he compromised, breaking their embrace as she nodded in agreement and left.

Owen walked briskly down the staircase, stopping on the ground floor. He was distracted by a commotion at the nurses desk, his eyes fleeting, not paying attention. But as he grew closer, he stopped dead. The chart that he had been holding fell to the ground. Callie Torres was hugging a tall blonde; she was ecstatic to see this old friend again. Owen was anything but ecstatic. The blonde caught his eye and started to come towards him.

'Owen!' She happily exclaimed, in the voice that he knew so well.

'Teddy.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and everything!

This chapter was written by me, so please enjoy!

Also, the person who keeps posting reviews on my stories, 'GA Lover', the reason this story is on two accounts is that it's joint written. (see description) We are not the same person so I'd appreciate it if you would back off.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads this!

Please review! xo

* * *

Amelia sat down on a bed in an on-call room on the 3rd floor. She played with her fingers until her hands became all hot and sweaty. She was really nervous for some reason. She couldn't pinpoint why. She lay back against the wall. Feeling the cold spread across her back. It was somewhat comforting.

It had been 20 minutes since Owen said he'd meet her, she began to get restless. _He hasn't forgotten, has he?_ She thought to herself. _No, he must have just got held up. I hope he isn't too much longer._ Amelia got her phone out of her back pocket and decided to play a game. To take her mind of getting up and going to get some oxy.

"Teddy!" Arizona squealed, running down the corridor and into the arms of the blonde before she could reach Owen. Teddy couldn't tell who it was straight away so she just hugged her back When the woman pulled away Teddy could tell exactly who it was.

"Arizona! How are you?" She said, so excited. Owen used this time to run around the corner as fast as he could. He didn't care about getting to Amelia like he said, he just needed to get as far away from Teddy as possible. He knew why she was here. No one else did. And he planned to keep it that way. If he hadn't done what he did, then none of them would be in the situation. _If I hadn't been so foolish…_ He thought. He ran out of the front door and right to his truck. He climbed in, started the ignition and drove away, wanting to get away from Teddy as quickly as possible - even if it meant leaving Amelia there.

"Hey," Teddy said, mid conversation with Callie and Arizona, "did either of you see where Owen went? He was just here." Callie and Arizona looked around.

"No, sorry." Arizona replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"So," Callie said, breaking the silence, "what brings you here?"

"Bailey didn't tell you?" Teddy enquired.

"Tell us what?" Arizona asked. Teddy looked at her feet and let out a small laugh.

"That I'm coming to work here." She said, smiling. Callie and Arizona looked at each other, then back at Teddy, shocked. Happily shocked.

"Seriously?!" Arizona asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes! I just signed my contract!" Teddy replied, excited.

"Yay!" Callie squealed and hugged her yet again.

"Screw it." Amelia said, frustrated. She got up off the bed and headed for the door, she slammed it on her way out. She ran to the medicine dispenser, keyed in the code and it opened. She searched and searched until she found some oxycontin. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her as she did so. She closed the metal door and hurried off, heading home.

"You start tomorrow." Bailey said, reviewing Teddy's contract. Teddy sat opposite Bailey, they were in her office.

"Great. Thanks." Teddy said, smiling gracefully at her new boss. "Oh and congratulations on becoming chief!"

"It's harder than it looks." Bailey said I'm her usual -do I look bothered- voice. Teddy nodded, not knowing what to say. "So, where you staying?"

"I have an apartment up on Kingston." Teddy replied. She'd bought a new apartment after she sold her old one when she left for MedCom.

"It nice?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, spacious. Two bedrooms." Teddy answered. Bailey had just been doing her paperwork and hadn't even looked up once. "You know what, I should go." Teddy said, sensing that she was not needed nor wanted by Bailey at this time.

"Thank you, Altman." Bailey said, smiling, almost laughing. "See you tomorrow."

Amelia sat on her bed, legs crossed, a bag of oxy pills in her hand. She crushed them in a fist. She watched the powder dance around the plastic bag as she shook it up and down, admiring it almost. She picked up her book she had on her wooden bedside table and placed it in her lap. Her hands shook violently as she emptied half of the bag's contents onto it. She raised the book up to her nose. She paused for a second. _Do I really want to do this?_ She thought. _Well, Owen left me. I don't deserve him, why do I deserve a man like that. I don't._ She snorted back the powder. She tipped her head back and breathed a huge sigh of relief. She could almost immediately feel the high kicking in. _Oh how I missed this._ She thought. She felt somewhat pleased with herself, but the disappointment was there, lurking in her thoughts. But now, she didn't care. Now all she cared about was the high. And how good it felt.

Owen drove fast through the streets of Seattle. The radio blasting as the rain fell and hit the windows. All he could think about was getting home. There was no Teddy at home. He pulled into the dirt road and parked his car. He took out his keys, grabbed his satchel and ran inside, trying to avoid the rain. Once he was safely inside, he threw his bag down, took off his soaking wet jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. He clambered over his sheets on his bed until he reached the top and lay down, not bothering to take of his clothes. _Why did I do that._ He thought to himself.

"Why?!" He screamed out loud this time. He rolled over onto his back and took a few deep breaths. He contemplated ringing Amelia to see how she was but he couldn't handle her being upset right now. _I'm there every time._ He thought to himself. _Every damn time I'm there for her! Why can't she be here for me._ The thought made him angry. He was right though, she was never there for him when he was _always_ there for her.

"Why?!" He screamed out again. "Why did I have to do that!" He paused for a second. Lowering his voice he finished, "I just had to email her and tell her I love her, I just had to tell Teddy I loved her."


	3. Chapter 3

Owen's mind cast back to his time as chief at Seattle Grace, when he fired Teddy for the greater good so that she could follow her dreams and go to MedCom. That night he had drowned his liver in scotch and poured out every emotion into a painstakingly long email to his guilty pleasure. Teddy. He told her so many secrets that had been kept buried for years - how he wished he had broken off his engagement to Beth and married her instead, how every dream he had ended with her face, how he could never live with himself until he admitted something. Until he said the three words that change everything. _I love you._

Throwing his phone across the room in anguish, he stormed out and slammed the door. He couldn't think straight, all he could see were images of Teddy in his mind, and all he could think was how much he wanted to feel the warmth of her embrace. He needed her. _Amelia would have to just understand and move on._ Pouring a fresh glass of scotch, he contemplated what he would do next.

Amelia shuddered, coming down from her high. Skin crawling and mouth dry, she raked through her sweaty hair and peeled off the duvet that had stuck to her. _More oxy._ She needed more. She needed to feel the rush, or all the pain that she had been carrying for so many years would resurface and she was not strong enough for that. It would break her. _Two guys shot my dad for his watch. I never told anyone that before. Ryan! Ryan!_ Screams bounced around in her skull as memories returned. Ryan. Unicorn baby. Two pennies in the shop. Derek. _How did I last so long? Why did I try?_ Tears smarted in her eyes as she reached for the half-full bag of narcotics, and she held it up to her nose. _One last time? One last time._ Maybe this would be her chance to cross into paradise. Maybe she could find Ryan and have the two kids they planned. Angel babies. Two beautiful angel babies and one unicorn baby. Her heavenly family. A single tear rolled down her stinging cheek, and she snorted the remnants of her miracle drug.

Teddy lay alone with her thoughts in her spacious apartment. She thought back to the email that changed everything. When Owen had said what she had been waiting to hear for almost her entire life. _I love you._ She had loved him for ever. Trying to ignore this and continue with her dream, she had stuffed the feelings further down and dated a string of men from MedCom. But these were all meaningless flings. Deep in her heart she knew who she really wanted. _Owen._ It was a no-brainer when Bailey offered her a job again. Teddy jumped at the opportunity to work at Seattle Grace, and re-kindle the flame that burned between her and Owen.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it. _Can you come over?_ She didn't even need to look and see who it was. Her breathing grew rapid as she went through all the possible reasons why he would want to see her in her head. She looked down at her comfy sweats and decided to change before she left. She wanted to look her best for Owen. Heading over to the mirror Teddy untied her golden hair and fluffed it out. She applied a coat of mascara and pale pink lipstick, then walked to the wardrobe to decide on an outfit. Red dress? Too revealing. Grey jumper and black jeans? Perfect. Picking up her black Mulberry bag and car keys, she ran out of the door into the dark night.

Amelia woke with a start, feeling a painful constriction in her chest. She must have passed out. Grabbing the empty bag she moaned. _More oxy._ She screamed out in pain. _More oxy._ She cried tears of desperation. _More oxy._ The devil in her head told her to get in her car and drive. Drive to the one person who could help her. Owen. She shakily stumbled out of bed and grabbed her keys. Catching a glimpse of her reflection she fell to her knees, curling into a ball and hugging herself tight. _How did I get here?_ If only Derek could see her now. He would be so disappointed that Hurricane Amelia had returned. Pulling her frail body up, she lurched out of the door, landing in her car. Eyes as wide as saucers, Amelia drove.

Clutching his drink, Owen mustered up the courage to have the conversation with Teddy that they should have had years ago back in Iraq. He paced in his kitchen, unsure how he should start the conversation.

'I feel this thing between us. It's there and I know that you feel it too' Owen tested. No, it sounded too arrogant. Maybe something more tender to appeal to her softer side?

'Teddy. You are the woman for me. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out. You're perfect.' No. Too soppy. He paced even faster. Why was this so hard?

Owen jumped as the doorbell rang. He tentatively opened it, to find Teddy waiting. God she looked stunning. She smiled at him, exposing her perfect white teeth, and they stared at each other for what felt like forever.

'Can I come in?' Teddy broke the silence.

'Uh yeah sure, do you want a drink of something?' Owen asked, half smiling.

'No thanks.' Teddy replied, leaving Owen standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. They stared at each other again and Teddy played with her hair while trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

'Why is this so difficult?' Owen exclaimed, at the same time as Teddy. They laughed and looked at each other again. Although the situation was not going as planned, Owen still felt the familiar burning passion in his stomach that he became aware of whenever Teddy was around. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, and be close to her. Their connection was more than just a friendship. They could make it.

'Look Owen, there's no point in pretending that we don't feel what we feel for each other. I know as well as you do that there's more going on here than we are admitting. And I don't know about you, but I want to try and make this work with you. I want to be with you.' Teddy whispered, looking into his eyes, melting in them. Owen took a step closer to her.

'You do?' He asked, an ecstatic smile spreading across his face as he took another step.

'I have wanted to say this for a million years.' Teddy whispered, almost completely closing the gap between them. They stood there in silence, breathing heavily until Owen wrapped his arms around her head, tilting it up towards his mouth.

'I have loved you for ever' she gasped, leaning in to kiss his lips. She savoured the moment that she had been dreaming about, thrilled that it was finally becoming a reality. Their mouths softly moved against each other, and her eyes fluttered shut. Owen intensified the kiss, pressing his mouth harder against hers, and she rubbed her hands against his back. They moved in synchrony towards the bed, knowing what was about to happen.

'Owen?' a small voice questioned from the doorway, breaking halfway through the word.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi y'all! Sorry it's been so long just schools killing me and all that hahah. But yeah, please enjoy this! I wrote the chapter and addie . obsessed is writing the next one.

Please fav and folllow xo

* * *

I grew up in a small town my sister, my mother and I. It was quiet and peaceful. It was nice. I lived with my mother, father and my younger sister. We were what you could say a perfect family. My sister was two years younger than me, we looked so alike. We both had our mother's blonde hair and we both had our fathers eyes. Sure, we fought every now and then, but what siblings don't? We never argued with our parents; they raised us teaching us that we don't argue with our elders. My mother, my sister and I, we all thought that my dad had everything, that he didn't have a care in the world.

Then one cold December morning, some men appeared at our doorstep. I was only 14, my sister had just turned 12, she didn't quite understand it at the time. But I did. These men, they wore black ski masks and they had something hidden in their pockets - I can only assume that they were guns because one of the men when my dad answered the door moved their jacket so we couldn't see but I'm pretty sure it was a gun that he was pointing at my dad. I told my sister to go upstairs and get changed, she looked at me with a questioning look, then walked off. I stood at the living room door frame and watched them. They exchanged a few words and my dad turned around so I turned back into the living room, listening intently still.

"Honey," my dad called out, "I'm just going out, I forgot I had something to do at work." My mother was still in bed but she shouted down 'okay'. I peeked around the corner just in time to see them walking out of the door. I ran over to the window. I saw them shoving him into their car and driving off. I grabbed my jacket and my boots and shouted to my mother,

"I'm heading to town, I'll be back later!" I didn't even wait for a reply, I just ran outside and followed the car down the street. Luckily for me, I could run long-distance with ease. I followed them for about 10 minutes before they pulled into a secluded area in the forest nearby. Every sensible part of me screamed at me to go back and stay safe, but my feet wouldn't go that way. In the end i found myself behind a bush. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but one of the three guys was waving a gun about, one was shouting and the other was counting bullets. The next thing I knew, the gun went off and they had piled back into their car and drove off in the other direction, towards the state border it looked like.

"Dad!" I screamed, I ran towards him and knelt down beside him. He'd been shot in the heart, so by the time I'd ran forward, he was barely alive. I remember his eyes looking up at me, locking with mine, and then they went blank. Deep down inside I knew that he was gone but that didn't stop me from trying to resuscitate him. I didn't know much about it at the time, but I knew how to do basic compressions and mouth-to-mouth. I must have been doing that for goodness knows how long before a middle aged couple came up. They said the sounds of my sobs led them to me, but I don't remember crying. The woman pulled me off him and held me close whilst the man called the police.

2 hours later, the police drove me home. I remember this bit vividly. The policeman and I stood on the doorstep. He knocked. Those few seconds we stood there before my sister came to the door felt like an eternity. My sister opened the door, she first looked at me, then at the police officer, then back at me.

"Go get ma." I say. She did as was she told, leaving the door open. A few seconds later my mother appeared at the door. She took one look at the policeman.

"What did she do?" She asked.

"Ma'am-" The police officer began, getting cut off.

"Theodora Altman," She began, turning to me, "what did you do?"

"Ma'am," the police officer said again, "may we come in?" She stood still for a second before allowing us into the house. We sat down in the living room. My mother soon realised that that was not about me being in trouble. The officer went through what happened, including what I'd said in my statement about the men and the guns and the shooting. My mother's eyes welled with tears and she clasped her hands over her mouth. My sister was also there, she looked sad, and somewhat confused. I just sat there, I think. I remember tuning out of what they were saying.

Later on, for the next couple of years, I suffered from PTSD. I managed to get through high school, _barely._ I managed to keep my grades high enough to still do whatever I desired. By the time I had finished high school, my PTSD was slowly but surely getting better, or I just got better at handling it, I don't know.

10 years later I had moved across the country to New York. I had a best friend called Alex. She and I did pretty much everything together. We both worked in the world trade centre and did various things there. Then, one morning, well I say one morning, _September 11, 2001,_ I was running late for work. I told Alex I'd meet her at work rather than us both be late as she'd normally pick me up. I was just turning my television off, when the regular talk show that was on got cut off and the news came on. I waited a second, my hand still holding the remote, listening intently to what was being said.

A few days later it was confirmed that Alex had died in the tower just a few days before. I felt alone, she'd been all I'd had for years. But I know that's not how she'd have wanted me to live my life, she'd have wanted me to stay strong and help everyone else who had been affected. There wasn't much I could do in New York itself, but I signed up to become an army paramedic. The training was hell, but I did it. And then during my tours in Iraq, I met Owen. From the first time we started talking I could feel myself falling for him. I thought we'd have made it if it wasn't for the fact that he was engaged. So, I pushed my feelings aside and we became such good friends.

And here I am now, still head over heels for Owen.

But all the pain, sorrow, anger, confusion I felt when my father and Alex died seem like nothing right now. I don't know what it is I'm feeling right now, whether it be that I'm angry at Owen, I don't know. But I know he didn't tell me that he had a girlfriend. And now, she is here. Staring at us, as we're half naked. _What happens now?_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all! So this is chapter 5, and from now on, we're just gonna post this story on this account.

This chapter was written by addie . obsessed, and we hope y'all love it!

* * *

'I trusted you, I trusted you, I trusted you' Amelia's voice repeated over and over again, wavering with every word. Pain laced her cries and she crumbled to the floor.

'She's using again!' Owen shouted, urgently running towards her.

'Get away from me! You did this to me! You never loved me, I was just a pretty little diversion when all you really wanted was HER!' Amelia screamed, scratching wildly at Owen's face as he leant over to help her.

Teddy stood, frozen in the centre of the room. She had heard about what it was like when a drug addict came down from a high, but she had never quite imagined it to be like this. The last time she had seen pain so clearly searing through a person's veins was when her mother found out about her father's murder. Memories flooded back to her, stabbing her chest like icicles and she shuddered, retreating back into the kitchen. Who was this girl anyway? It wasn't like Owen to be involved with a druggie - he always held such high moral standards.

'Teddy! I need your help here, _please!_ ' Owen shouted, while wrestling with Amelia's arms, attempting to pin them down and stop her from attacking.

'Get _off_ me you son of a bitch! Let me go!' Amelia pleaded, thrashing around, writhing on the floor under Owen's grip. Tears fell faster down her face; she was desperate for this night to be over.

Snapping to attention, Teddy suddenly realised that she was half naked. Speeding over to the bed, she grabbed her grey jumper from where it lay discarded on the throw and pulled it over her head. Not caring about who this girl was or why she was here, Teddy ran to Owen, determined to help her friend. 'What do you need Hunt?'

As quickly as it had started, Amelia's thrashing stopped, and her face drained of colour. Limp arms dropping to the floor, her body became lifeless.

'What the hell is going on?' Owen exclaimed, staring up at Teddy, bewildered.

'I think she's crashing!' Teddy called, dropping to the floor as she placed an ear to the girl's chest. 'Yep, no pulse! Starting manual CPR' she shouted, going into full doctor mode, forgetting everything that had happened previously that night. Her focus now was to save this girl.

'Oh my god, oh my god!' Owen stammered, perplexed as to how Amelia had been full of fight one minute and then lying lifeless on the ground the next. He ran his hands through his hair, starting to sweat in distress.

'Hunt! Call 911 now, I need you to do this!' Teddy's hands were pounding on Amelia's chest, so she gestured with her head towards the phone, urging him to get extra help. Owen made no movement. He was staring at Amelia, willing her to pull through. His heart flooded with regret, wishing that he had gone to the on call room that afternoon with Amelia - maybe he could have stopped this from happening. It was all his fault.

' _Hunt! Now!'_ Teddy screamed, still attempting to be Amelia's lifeline. Owen realised that it was his duty to help, and he ran towards the phone. Dialling 911 with trembling fingers, he tore his eyes away from Amelia to concentrate on giving her this last chance of hope for survival.

 _911, what is your emergency?_

'I need help, an ambulance, maybe police, I don't know. I don't know how this happened but we need help.' Owen stuttered, unable to form a cohesive answer.

 _Sir, you're going to need to tell me exactly what is happening. Who are you with? Is there someone else I can talk to?_

Able to hear the conversation from where she was knelt, Teddy nodded. 'Pass her over to me!'

After a tense ten minutes of CPR and consoling Owen, the ambulance finally arrived and Teddy's mind stopped whirring. Paramedics took over, bundling Amelia into the back on a stretcher, and they sped off towards the hospital.

'I should have gone with them, none of this should have happened.' Owen muttered, running his hands through his hair, panting.

'Okay okay, calm down Owen, we'll follow them to the hospital okay?' Teddy comforted him, taking his arm as she led him out to her car. They got in and she drove, wondering the whole time what the hell had just happened.


End file.
